


Marvel One Shots (Character/Reader)

by huntersfuneral



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Civil War, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Requests, Sexy Times, Smut, Superheroes, Vaginal Sex, but also fluff, first avenger, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersfuneral/pseuds/huntersfuneral
Summary: I was inspired by the user hailhxdra's one shot story which used songs as a plotline and I really like that idea! So I will be writing one shots based off of songs. Requests are always open!





	1. He Was Different (Pietro Maximoff/Reader)

Working as a "entertainer" can be so frustrating, especially the men that don't like to behave. Most of the men just stared while you danced, some tipping but most of them just watching. It was quite creepy sometimes. Through the booming music, other dancers around you, and general noise from a club, you were always chose someone and focused on them throughout your performance. It was a way to make it feel like they were the only one watching. Sometimes you would pick a guy who was paying no attention to you or even a woman who was just having a good time. It made the whole process a bit more enjoyable. Most of the time this person wasn't super interesting or didn't even care about your intriguing moves but tonight was different.

You got to the cage where you have been dancing in for years and close the door behind you. You then look into the crowd while the DJ switches the music to some generic rock song. You scanned the audience but then you felt a set of eyes appear onto, which wasn't uncommon when you get on stage, but his eyes were different. They weren't a normal color like blue or brown. They were a shade of silver that left chill down your spine. His hair was unnaturally blonde with brown mixed in like a boy band reject. He was wearing a black pair of jeans and a tighter-fitting tee shirt. As you moved your body enticingly, he switched his posture to lean against the bar with the black straw of the mixed drink in his mouth. His steel colored eyes were fixed on you, and wherever you moved, they moved with you. 

The way he looked just made your whole body want to show him what you could do. This was a show for him, and him only. You swayed your hips back and forward as you moved downward to show off your backside, which you were catcalled for all the time. You turned your head to see his reaction and it made you chuckle. It seemed his eyebrow was talking for him, moving upwards as you moved in the opposite direction. You wished you wouldn't have to be up in the spotlight much longer. You decided to tease him a bit more as you turn around to face the crowd and pull up your crop top just a bit to show off the underside of your chest with a shocking look on your face. You soon pull it down before you reach your nipple and then wink before continuing with the normal dance scheduled for that night. Your eyes never left him as you danced until the song was over. 

Before the DJ had time to switch songs you climbed out of the platformed cage, which made the mysterious man's face become excited/saddened that you left. You walked down the steps to the main floor and walked towards the bar. You walked up next to him and then leaned over the wooden counter and smiled at the bartender who happen to have quite a crush on you. The bartender smiled and then looked at your outfit, "Quick dance tonight, maybe you'll have to show me more later."

You quickly rolled your eyes with a smile then raising an eyebrow at him, "Maybe if you get me a whiskey," you said then glancing at the mysterious male next you, "I'll think about it." You then turned your whole body to the direction of the male who seemed pretty calm as he sipped his drink, chewing on the straw. 

He soon turned his body in your direction and spoke in a thick accent that you couldn't identify, "I bet you dance for every man like that." He smirked, feeding you the comment as you leaned your side against the bar. You looked into his eyes and up close they were more intimidating that from 500 feet away. Your chills returned, making your body frill up with goosebumps along your skin. 

You bit your lip with a small smile and then took his hand, "Let's find out." Pulling him to the dancefloor, you move your body against him, making sure he gets the experience of what you offer. His chest touched your back, leaving his body no mystery. He soon put a hand on your hip, guiding in the direction he wanted to go. You moved his other hand to your other hip as you sway your hips to the booming bass of the electronic song the DJ was playing. At this point, you didn't even notice the other people around you, and neither did he. You were entranced by him, almost by magic. You turned your body around to face him, seeing his grin from ear-to-ear. You smile back, hoping that he is sharing the same feeling you are. 

This dancing continues for a while, giving suggestive looks back and forward. After a while of wanting air, you decided to pull him to a less crowded place on the bar. He seemed interesting so you wanted to talk. Even if you wanted that talk to end up in your bed, you thought you'd give him a chance to be a nice guy. 

Soon a woman, who looks slightly like him, walks up and taps the male on the shoulder. "Hey Pietro," she said then seeing him turn around, "Are you ready to leave? I am too sweaty for this place." She spoke in the same accent as him, it sounded European or Russian. You smile at the woman and she looks at you, her face immediately lighting up, "Awe!" she said then putting her hands on the side of her cheeks, "Did Pietro find someone?"

The man, now known as Pietro, put his hand in the air almost like he was shooing her away. "Yeah, yeah, I'll leave but give me a few minutes." He disregarded her latter comments as she said something along the lines of only a few minutes. He rolls his eyes and then chuckled, "Sorry about," he said finding the words to say, "my sister. She wanted to come here and 'be normal' for once so I tagged along." He put air quotes around the normal part. You chuckled a bit before he continued on, "I didn't really want to talk to anyone or be in her way so I stayed over by the bar but you looked really nice." He smiled widely and then remembered the time constraint. "Oh, so I guess my point is, can I have your phone number? I got to go and I don't just want to leave it like this." 

His sincerity made you blush because you hadn't had a decent guy seem like they want you and then want your phone number. They usually just wanted some sort of sex favor in the bathroom or alley. He, was different. You knew it from the start. You nodded and then grabbed a bar napkin and found a pen on the counter. You wrote down your number and then he smiled picking it up from your palm. "Thank you," he said in the most sincere of voices. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, yes?" 

You then saw his sister start to pull him away from you, like two small children. Your face lit up and you couldn't help but smile. You nod your head as he starts to disappear from your sight. The silver-eyed man known as Pietro, he was different than everyone else.


	2. 2 Months (Steve Rogers/Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for anon. Steve has to leave his girlfriend for a mission which could take months. Loneliness consumes her but all her happiness returns when Steve comes home. Maybe something else consumes her ;-)
> 
> Contains:  
> -fluff  
> -smut  
> -Dom!Steve (kinda)

_I'll be back soon, don't worry 'bout me._

__Those words, they echo in your head ever since they left his mouth. You knew he'd be okay, he was with Stark and Romanoff. But part of you thought, what if this was the first time he wasn't okay. He was a super soldier but he wasn't indestructible. These thoughts, lingering in your head since he turned his back and got into the quinjet._ _

__The house you had recently bought with Steve felt very cold without his heartwarming smile to light up the rooms. You saw pictures of the man who occupied the other side of your bed. It almost felt like he was dead since he hasn't called since he left. You understood that these missions can be compromised by the enemy knowing Cap's weakness but this was a burden that you didn't know you'd bear. You didn't want to be "his weakness". You wanted to be his strength but that's not what SHIELD saw._ _

__Tony had told Vision to stay back and keep an eye on things while he was gone, so, often you would call Vision to see if he had any knowledge on how the team was doing. The usual "are they okay?" or "are they dead?" questions were shot down by Vision insisting that their power put together could defeat a nuclear bomb and then gives you the science of how that is possible. Vision always tried to help but an artificial human, he was._ _

__The mornings consisted of waking up from a nightmare that Steve was dead or that he wasn't returning but then trying to convince yourself he was okay. Then it's time to get up and shower, clean yourself up for the day. After a warm shower, you go to the kitchen and eat before your part-time job. Before Steve left, Tony thought it would help make amends by paying for a house for Steve and yourself. He also helped out by paying bills and making sure that you both had a place to stay no matter what. Tony hoped that Steve saw those signs of conscience. He stopped paying for things once he left for the mission so you had to pick up a job. It was just a local cafe, nothing special, but it occupied your time and payed the bills. After getting dressed you would go to work at 10 am and then come home at 4 pm. Then you tried to find something on tv while you prepared dinner for one. For a while, you kept serving two plates, forgetting that Steve was on a mission._ _

__You were making dinner for yourself when you thought of those words again._ _

_I'll be back soon, don't worry 'bout me._

____Being that today is when Steve should have been home, you felt tears fall down your face. You didn't even know you were crying until the droplet hit the sizzling pan on the stove. You soon felt yourself crying and knelt to the floor, not being able to stop the floodgates you've been holding back for weeks. He was dead, you were sure of it. There was no other explanation of why he wasn't here. Your face started to flush a deep red because of the emotion that you were unleashing. You were angry, confused, and so depressed by this whole two months that you couldn't take anymore of the waiting around. Finally, after two months, you were letting go every emotion you felt. Your whole body started to shake as you felt the weight of your emotion fade away slightly. You balled up your fist and hit it against the kitchen tile in a swift movement. You screamed loudly, probably making the neighbors wondering if there was a murderer in your house. Your tears fell onto the white tile as you open your eyes. Feeling your chest breathing in and out quickly, you start to get up and get ahold of your feelings._ _ _ _

____Soon, you finished your dinner and put it on a plate as you re-watched Friends for the third time now. It helped you feel better about what was going on. If Monica, a beautiful girl with many good qualities, had guy trouble, you could have guy trouble too._ _ _ _

____Finishing your plate, you go to the sink and put the plate in the silver basin. As you turned on the water you hear the door being tampered with. You then, instinctively, grab the gun that Steve and taped to the underside of the table and walked slowly to the door, gun pointed forward. You watched the door, ready if someone was going to walk through and tries to cause her trouble. Soon the door opened and the tall blonde walked through. When he saw you, he smiled widely. You saw his blue eyes look back at you and all you can do is drop your loaded weapon and run to him, jumping on his torso and wrapping your arms around his neck. Steve is a bit surprised but holds you up by the thighs, kissing you deeply as he pulls you in closely. "Hey sweetheart, sorry I was a bit la-" he was cut off by your lips, wanting to kiss him once again as your eyes let tears slip once again. You couldn't even say anything because your mind was a whirl._ _ _ _

____You then pulled your lips away from the kiss that felt like two hours. He soon let you down and looked at you, "Look, Y/N, I really need to do something right now at this very moment. I know I'm late. But I had to make a detour after the mission was over." He said then taking your hand in his and rubbing the top with is thumb. "I've been thinking about something for a very long time and this trip proved to me what was most important in my life." Your hand still in his, he knelt down and fiddled in his back pocket for a small item. He smiled up at you and chuckled, pulling out a gold ring with a diamond on top. "Y/N will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"_ _ _ _

____Your jaw dropped as you realized what the super soldier was doing. Your cheeks started to turn a pinkish red as Steve's question still lingered in the air. You gripped his hand tight then smiling widely exclaiming, "Yes! I will!" You couldn't help but say yes, there was only one option for you, that was to be with Steve. Your eyes filled up with tears as you saw his eyes brimming as well. He got up and hugged you tightly but not even to hurt you._ _ _ _

____He soon sniffled, signaling that he was crying because you said yes to him. Steve then took your left hand, slipping the tradition, yet beautiful, ring on your third finger. You saw it and god it was gorgeous. "My mom told me when I was younger to give this to a woman I wanted for the rest of my life. It was hers back when she married my dad." He smiled and kissed your lips deeply, this time with more intent. You held both of your cheeks, deepening the kiss so his lips were buried beneath yours. He continued kissing those lips, those lips who have been gone for so long. Before he kissed you, you almost forgot what they taste like, mint with a hint of whatever chapstick you were wearing._ _ _ _

____His lips started to talk as his tongue slipped between your lips and toyed with your own. His feet started to walked forward, making you back into the hallway wall. He felt your bodies hit the wall so he moved your thighs up so they were wrapped around his torso. In return, you put your arms around his neck, making sure you were in a good position. Soon you felt his lips start to trail down to your neck, the weak spot that only he knew about. He let his lips brush against the skin at first, then he sucked on it softly, knowing how sensitive you are. He sank his teeth into your skin, making your mouth open and moan like you just saw a ghost. He rolled his hips onto your pelvis and groaned into your skin, soon picking you up from the wall and moving you to the bedroom, without breaking away from your neck._ _ _ _

____Steve laid you down your back, kissing down your neck and to your collarbones, making you hold on tighter to his shirt. He moved away from your body to pull off his shirt and chuckled, then looking at you, being so needy for him. Your whimper when he pulled away made him grow harder. "Maybe I shouldn't leave my babygirl so long, she gets too lonely." You moaned, involuntarily, at the comment and nodded quickly, pulling his neck back so you can kiss his lips. He let his hips move back and forward against your body, making you want your lover more. God you forgot how much you loved being intimate with him. It was ecstasy that you didn't wanna leave._ _ _ _

____Without you even noticing, you were in your panties and Steve was wearing nothing. He saw that there was still an article of clothing in the way so he kissed down your stomach and reached your underwear line. He pulled them down in a slow, smooth motion then kissing down until he reached your thigh. He couldn't help but wait any longer. You looked into his eyes as he entered you, both of you moaning in a chorus fashion. He then moved his torso down so he could kiss your lips. With both hands on your hips, he moved you the way he wanted, starting out quickly. "Oh baby, I missed you," he said almost in a growl as he kissed you once more, this time more sloppy than before. He then trailed that kiss onto your collarbone and then getting to your nipple, flicking it lightly before putting his mouth around the bud. He circled his tongue around the pink flesh as he quickened his pace. You couldn't help but let out a loud squeal. Whenever he touched your body it felt like you died and went to heaven. Steve then pulled away, scrunching his eyebrows as he let out a loud groan. You both knew that you weren't going to last long given the time period away from each other but that was okay, it felt amazing._ _ _ _

____Steve soon looked into your eyes, hitting your g-spot with every thrust, "I'm going to cum soon babygirl, please cum with me." You moaned loudly, feeling yourself practically screaming his name. This made Steve closer when he heard your loud noises. Soon you gripped onto your hips tighter, giving it a couple good thrusts. Every one of these thrusts hit your g-spot, sending you over the edge and screaming out loudly, making the whole world know that you were fucking Steve Rogers._ _ _ _

____He felt your juices slide onto his cock which made the supersoldier cum faster than you can say 'Steve'. He felt the seed spill into you, mixing with your own fluids. Steve then looked at you, whispering quietly, "I love you Y/N Y/LN."_ _ _ _

____After taking a few deep breaths you then kissed him and chuckled, "You've been gone too long you forgot my name. It's Y/N Rogers." Steve smiles and then kissed you back, loving you more than you can ever imagine._ _ _ _


	3. The Very Thought of You (Steve/Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from PhantomProducer! I decided since the song was made back in the 1930s, I would make this an AU where Steve was never frozen and he got to go home. In this AU Peggy wasn't his lover so hush Steggy shippers, I love her but I thought this would be really cute. 
> 
> Contains:  
> -FLUFF  
> -Major Fluff  
> -Did I mention fluff?  
> -1940's slang  
> -Hella cute Steve
> 
> Based on the song The Very Thought of You by Ray Noble.

It had been your first coming home ceremony for your brother. The war was won, America as safe from Nazis, and you were still unhappy. Your life had never been roses and daisies but ever since your ex had left you, you've been in a slump. You weren't trying to find someone else because you thought he was the man for you. He was tall, handsome, and in the military. You've always had a thing for a man in uniform.

Sitting at one of the tables, the dance floor was littered with couples swaying their hips back and forward to the slow love song. You recognized the tune from when your dad would play his old records when you were younger. You tapped your finger against your red dress as you looked around, looking at the army men with their wives and girlfriend. It seemed everyone had someone. You took a deep breath and huffed out the air, making your lungs feel empty. You were bored by the sight of army men so you went over to the concessions table and grabbed a glass, filling it with the water from the glass jug. You put it to your ruby red lips that you had put on to match your dress. Your mother always said wear red if you wanted to make a statement. 

Apparently, it was working because you soon had a set of eyes on you. You darted your head in the direction of the attention and saw a blonde man with the brightest blue eyes you've ever seen. He has muscles that could easily swallow you up if they wanted to. He was tall, and big in all the right places. The thing you noticed the most was that he couldn't stop smiling that smug, half-smile which looked familiar, but you couldn't quite put your finger on it. Your cheeks gave him a quick, small smile. How could a man be so perfect? Face chiseled like Da Vinci designed it himself. You knew that if you dared to look much longer than you would get lost in those seas of blue that people called eyes. 

You then looked away for a moment, trying to find your brother amongst all the music and bodies. You got on your tiptoes, trying to see the moptop that you recognized. As soon as you stopped looking, you felt a tap on your shoulder. 'Who could this be?' you asked before turning around with an unamused look on your face. You immediately regretted it as you saw the baby blues that you felt drowning in earlier. "Hey," he spoke, in a softer, yet somehow totally strong, voice than you expected. "You don't look buzzed to be here," he said, his eyes never leaving yours. You couldn't feel yourself breathing as you tried to find the words to say.

After thinking for a moment, you gained your composure. "Well when every man here tries to make a pass to you, you wouldn't be buzzed either. What's your excuse?"

The man laughed a small amount and then put his hands in his pockets, underneath his military jacket. "Dancing, it really isn't my thing." 

You looked over at the man who you couldn't look away from, "Well do you enjoying bopping around?"

"I do, but it always seems less enjoyable than I believe." 

You raised an eyebrow, "Well maybe you had the wrong partner,"

He his laugh was as sweet as rain, like he could never hurt a fly. Yet, he was in the military. "Maybe I did." He then stays quiet for a moment, as if listening to the music around him. "Say, how about we try this theory?" 

You blushed the color of your lips, making your whole face heat up like the dog days of summer. You wanted to say no so you wouldn't embarrass yourself in front of a dreamboat but something about him beckoned you to say yes. As you made up your mind, you set the drink at a nearby table and hold out your hand as he takes it in his own. His hands were strong but yet felt very gently and protective. He smiles at you while holding your hand tightly as if he had just scored a dance with Joan Fontaine. You felt your face heat up even more as he led you to the dancefloor. Your posture straightened as he led you to the middle. He stopped and then, with a smooth motion, put his hand on your hip. He pulled your hip a bit closer, being a gentleman but making sure you knew that he was interested. He moved his arm up and positioned it so your hands were interlocking in the dance style position. You weren't one to dance with strangers but this one had you reeling, on the edge of your seat. He was different, something about him was full of chivalry and charm. 

You felt his lead moving your hips with the music, synchronizing your moves with his. After a bit of comfortable silence and enjoying this experience, he spoke up. "I guess you were right," he admitted.

You raised and eyebrow and smiled a bit, "I'm always right, it's just the truth," you teased. 

The blonde laugh that innocent laugh that had you wanting to laugh too. "I guess you're right, I'll listen to you from now on." 

After more of silent dancing, the song ended. You didn't realized how sad this made you until you felt his hand, which you got used to feeling, leave your waist, creating an empty feeling in your stomach. You didn't understand why you felt this way for a stranger who you don't even know anything about. He took his hand away from yours and smiled, "Thank you for the dance, I don't think I'll find another partner like you." He bowed slightly, showing you respect with a subtle charm. You were soon greeted by a hand on your shoulder, once again. This time it wasn't the man in front of you, but your idiot brother calling your name.

"Y/N!" He said looking up at the blonde man as if he was a celebrity. He was starstruck. "C-Captain." You wondered why your brother gave him such formality. Was he _his _captain? Soon your brother stuck his hand out, blabbering on about how cool it was to meet him. Pouring out all his feelings of respect for him. The "Captain" was smiling, so happy to be shaking your normal brother's hand. He keeps insisting that you don't need to thank him but your brother does anyways.__

__"Well just thank you again, Captain America. It was such a pleasure." Suddenly, it hits you. Captain America? You mean the Captain America that risked his life to save prisoners that the army deemed too dangerous? The Captain America who save the United States by landing the huge plane? You danced with that Captain America?_ _

__Soon your face turned from confusion to shock. Your brother left but Captain America's smile was still stuck on his face as he turned his eyes to you. "I- uhm." You searched for words, "I'm so sorry Captain, I didn't know it was you." Your speech soon becomes more respecting, seeing you are standing in front of the most famous soldier ever._ _

__Captain America soon shook his head and put out his hands, "No, no, no. Please, don't feel the need to act so edgy around me." He took your hand once more and then rubbed the top of it. "I know it's a bit late, but, would you be my date tonight?"_ _

__Still stunned by finally realizing why he looked so familiar you started to blush, redder than you have all night. Captain America, who could have any dame in New York, wanted you to be his date. This fact alone made your insides flutter. At first you couldn't speak, you couldn't think of anything to say. Finally, after turning the color of a tomato, you smile up at him. "Yes, but only if you keep dancing with me."_ _

__Captain America smiles widely and blushes too, weird to see soldier blush as dark as he did. He took your hand again, bringing it to his lips and kissing it this time. Your cheeks now started to hurt from your elongated smile that started to stick on your face. He brought your hand to the dancefloor, where you would stay all night._ _


	4. (Clint Barton/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get drunk after dumping an ex. You realize why all your relationships are failing. Clint comes home drunk.
> 
> Contains:  
> -alcoholism  
> -unhealthy drinking  
> -fluff
> 
> This wasn't a request, I just wanted to make it (:

You grabbed the bottle of whiskey, not bothering with the glass, going to the living room. You slump down into the sofa of your New York home. It was quiet, since your roommate and best friend, Clint Barton, was out with his date. He usually was out anyways so the quiet didn't bother you. Honestly, you probably needed some time away from him. 

You put the bottle to your lips, sipping the sweet corn alcohol and swallowing it as it burned deep in your throat. The burn felt nice, it felt like something. Lately, you've felt heartless since the last two people you dated, you haven't felt anything for. You scrounged for the remote, finding it underneath a couch cushion and then pressing the red "on" button. Soon you heard the television pop on with some sit-com that Clint had been watching. It was Shameless, his hidden favorite. His guilty pleasure. You laughed, looking down at your bottle of whiskey. No one had really known about this secret, not even Natasha. 

As the show went on, you kept thinking rather than watching the show. Your mind wandered to a couple hours ago. You broke up with your "boytoy of the week" as Clint would put it. He didn't really like you dating so wildly. He was nice and seemed like a good person but he wasn't _the _person. You swigged the bottle, this time chugging it slightly to get more alcohol in your system, you needed it after the look your, now ex, gave you. He was confused and saddened. You felt bad but he wasn't the person you wanted.__

__You haven't realized why you have felt nothing towards people but recently it has become clear to you, you were in love with Clint Barton._ _

__For years, you were best friends with Clint. Ever since he saved you from being a slave to HYDRA, you two have been inseparable. This was due to the fact that Barton saw the good in you and your whole family was gone. He decided that it was best to keep you with him. From then on he introduced you as his best friend. This was years ago. You swig again, the memory coming up again. Your mind was like a blender, mostly because of the alcohol but also the emotion that you feel in this moment._ _

__You were sure this was obvious to Clint after a while, so you decided to tell him how you felt. It took you a while to figure out how do it. You didn't want to tell anyone but Natasha soon figured it out and told Barton to meet you at his favorite local cafe. The best coffee and breakfast. You and Clint went there so much that you were considered "regulars". You got to the cafe about ten or so minutes before Barton was suppose to be there. You waited until it was time and your guard was up, nervous as all hell. You really didn't want to confess your love to your roommate and best friend but it should have happened a while before that._ _

__This started to terrify you, it was ten minutes past the time Natasha told him. You took a deep breath and then grabbed your phone, seeing the wallpaper of you and Clint smiling at the Hollywood sign. You opened your dial pad and called Natasha's current phone number. After a couple beeps, it picks up, Natasha asking who this is. She was always paranoid, thinking that someone was going to kill her or her loved ones. "Nat, it's me."_ _

__Nat asked how everything was going and you couldn't help but tap your food in anticipation. "He's not here yet. You told him 1 pm right?" You then put your thumbnail between your teeth and chewed on it softly as you looked around. You probably looked so desperate to the people in the cafe._ _

__"Yes, I told him 1 pm at the Brown Cafe. I'll see if I can reach him." Nat hung up._ _

__You locked your phone and put it on the table. The waitress soon came over and asked if you wanted something. You ordered a coffee, hoping to soothe your dry throat. After a few minutes Natasha calls back. "I've called him five times, I'm sorry. I don't know where he is."_ _

__This is what you feared. He was probably busy with something more important, like a mission. When you got home that night, you decided to try and tell him when he got home, just to get it out there instead of waiting longer. Clint came home at 2 am, with a girl on his arm. Her name was Mariana. Apparently Clint had been seeing her for a while. This started your charade of dating men to get over Clint. Obviously, it hasn't worked._ _

__Now a year and a half later, you are sitting in your living room, drinking all the whiskey available, and watching crappy television, all in hopes that you can forget that man with a bow. You don't quite know when, but you drift off to sleep after having _way _too many drinks.___ _

____After a bit of sleep on the couch, you wake up to hear the front door closing. You opened your eyes to see a stumbling Clint come in the door. You had sobered up a little bit, enough to walk and talk normal-ish. As soon as your eyes adjust to the light, you get up and look at Clint. "Hey, where've you been?" You ask him, turning him around to face you. You see his face, it looked like he's been awake forever, then hit by a bus._ _ _ _

____Clint gives you a lazy look and then speaks, slurring his speech, "Oh, hey y/n. Did you know that I'm a certified asshole? According to Mariana, I'm nothing more than my bow and arrows." He's obviously wasted out of his mind._ _ _ _

____You sigh and get up, slinging his arm over your shoulders and then putting an arm around his waist. "Come on, Clint." As you start walking him towards his room, he protests. Trying to shake out of your grip._ _ _ _

____"Let me go Y/N, I'm fine. I just broke up with her." You were shocked that he had actually done it. Sure, they had gotten in fights but they always got back together. You leave the hand around his waist to keep him standing._ _ _ _

____"Do you want to talk about it?"_ _ _ _

____Clint shook his head, drunkenly. "No, I'll just go lay down." He moved away from your grip, not making it a full step away before almost falling over. You rush to his side and then help him to the door, then opening it._ _ _ _

____You lay him on the bed and close the door behind you. "I want to talk to you tomorrow, Clint. Go to bed, goodnight." You got up and walked to his door before hearing him call your name._ _ _ _

____You turn around and look at him, sprawled out on his bed. "I love you," he said. You rolled your eyes and then got out side the door. You knew he was drunk, that's how he was when he was drunk. He says I love you to everyone. He meant nothing by it._ _ _ _

____You go to bed later and cover yourself up with blankets. It was raining outside, which made it easier to sleep. The calm noise of the raindrops helped you drift off to sleep._ _ _ _

____The next morning you got up, seeing Clint's door was open. You raise an eyebrow and walk to the kitchen, wondering if that's where he was. You turned the corner to the kitchen and see Clint, cooking bacon, eggs, and another plethora of things. 'That's weird' you thought. He never cooks, not even on special occasions. He just wasn't a person to cook something for himself. You then walk in and go to the counter with the coffee pot on it. You grab a mug from the cabinet and Clint realizes you are there._ _ _ _

____"Hey sunshine. I'm making us some breakfast so we can talk." You look over at Clint with a confused look on your face. You looked over at you, waiting for a response. "Hey, don't give me that look. Just eat and then you'll see."_ _ _ _

____You then poured coffee in your cup and nodded, "Okay but why did you make a whole breakfast just to talk?" You put the mug to your lips, sipping the dark roast. It was still warm as it slid down your throat, making you feel energized already. Everything yesterday was a blur. Once alcohol enter the equation, everything you did last night started to smear. You barely remember that Clint came home drunk yesterday, let alone anything else that had happened._ _ _ _

____Clint flipped his bacon and then turned around, putting his hands on the edge of the counter. "Well, I came home super drunk last night and you helped me out. I know that it doesn't seem like much to help but after everything last night, it helped me more than you know." He then grabbed the spatula and pointed it at you, "That earns you," he said then turning back to his bacon, "breakfast." You smiled softly as you took another sip of your drink. You knew that he wouldn't want to hear a 'Your welcome' or 'Thank you' so you just stayed quiet._ _ _ _

____When the food was about to be done, you grabbed two plates and then put them on the table. You also grabbed silverware and napkins, since Clint was a bit messy. The pit in your stomach grew as you remembered that he wanted to "talk". You didn't really know what that meant. Did he want me to move out? Did he want you to not talk to him? Was he wanting someone to move in with you two? You honestly had no clue._ _ _ _

____After it was done, Clint dished up both of your plates and then went to the table, sitting in the chair. You sat next to him, looking at your food. You took a bit of the eggs first, hoping that they were tasting good. Clint proved to be a good cook when he wanted to. He just needed to want to. After a couple minutes of eating silently, he looks up at you._ _ _ _

____"So, I broke up with Mariana last night." He cut to the chase, as usual. You nodded, remembering what he said last night. He sighed and then looked down for a moment before returning your gaze, "But you don't know the reason why." You looked at him, not saying much but just listening. He wiped his face with his napkin and then put his hands on the sides of his plate, "When you started dating that one guy, I realized something." There was a slight pause, "I hated seeing you with someone else. I hated seeing you with someone. I didn't understand why. I thought it was because I am the protector of you, ever since Nigeria. But that's not the case." Your eyes examined his body language, he looked nervous. He looked as if he was going to say something he wasn't prepared for. He looked down, mumbling softly, "I kinda," he then moved the fork away and look straight in your eyes, "love you." Your heart started racing when you heard those words. Sure, Clint has told you many times that he loved you but this was different. This wasn't a "I'm an older brother figure to you" love you. It was a "I want to be with you forever" type of love you. That's the one you've been wanting to hear for years._ _ _ _

____Clint saw that this news was a bit overwhelming to you so he cut the silence, "And I know you are with him. I'm not saying you leave him or anything like that. I just wanted-"_ _ _ _

____"I'm not with him anymore." You interrupted. "Before you came home drunk, I was drinking because I figured out why I break up with guys left and right."_ _ _ _

____Clint looked up, waiting for an answer, "They aren't some stupid guy with a bow." Clint smiled widely, reaching his hand out for you._ _ _ _

____He couldn't help but smile as he took your hand in his. "I-I'm really happy." Clint then looked up at you, innocently._ _ _ _

____You nodded and then ran a hand through his hair, "I am too."_ _ _ _


	5. Warrior Princess (Clint Barton/Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets his girl back from Loki. Reader is Thor's daughter. Woo! This one really isn't as "feel-y" but I decided to make it more action-y and plot-y. I don't know, I just like it. 
> 
> Contains:  
> -Protective!Clint  
> -Fluff  
> -Cute things
> 
> Request from Lisa

How you were captured, you don't really remember. You were in Asgard, visiting your father, Thor, when you fell asleep suddenly. Your father saw you fall instantly and go very worried. This didn't usually happen to you, you didn't just pass out randomly. He laid you in your bed and had two Asgardian warriors guard you for the night. You were asleep until you heard swift grunts of two men. You opened your eyes to see Loki laughing at you quietly with a smug look on his face. "I see my magic has worked on you love." Wait? What magic? You couldn't bring yourself to speak with the Asgardian outlaw in your room. You have met your uncle once before he was banned from Asgard but now you came face to face with the wrath that your father had caused. You knew that Loki was angry from being banned but you didn't know why he was taking you or why he had been banned. He picked you up from the bed and used magic to bind your arms behind your back. You felt him carry you in his arms as he lept out the window and used his scepter to fly through Asgard. He then went to the portal and set you down, still bound. 

"You know they _will _get me back! My father and Clint. They won't stand for me being gone."__

__You struggle a bit in your restraints as Loki looks over at you as he readies the portal. His lips pull into a twisted smirk as he walks over to you slowly, making your body shiver. His eyes were filled with trickery and wrath. He was angry, he was angry at your father. He stopped, inches away from your lips and looked in your eyes. "My, you have his eyes," he pauses and then chuckles lightly, "Blue, but full of greed." His expression turns cold as he hooks a metal chain on your restraints, walking you to the portal like a dog on a leash._ _

__As you feel yourself walk into the portal, with Loki behind you, you see the world change around you into this dark cavern. This was so different than what you were used to in Asgard, even in Midgard. It had a pungent smell of decaying bodies and smoke. You looked over at Loki, who was right behind you, and soon took the lead as he walked across the blackened bridge to what looked like a tower. A chill went down your spine as you two made it across the bridge. You looked in front of you to see Loki was perfectly okay with this scenery. "What is this place?" You speak up as you look around to see zombie like bodies reaching for your feet._ _

__Loki chuckled as he kept walking, "Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," he said then glancing back once, "now would it?" You hated that he was this way. Everything was always a surprise, he always had something up his sleeve even if it wasn't evil._ _

__As soon as you made it to the door of the tower, it opened automatically. As Loki pulled you into the tower, he was greeted by a dark-haired woman. She couldn't be much older than you. She hugged Loki with a smile on her face. "It's nice of you to drop in," she said, then seeing you and scanning your body, then looking back at Loki. "I see you brought company. She's the princess of Asgard, correct?" Anger started to boil in your body, you hated being called a princess. You barely stayed in Asgard longer than a day because of that title. Your father always told you that you were a warrior, but you were also a princess at birth. He always told you that with balance, you could be both. In recent years, you've had a hard time seeing his word to be correct._ _

__Loki nodded and then looked back at you, with his smile, permanently on his face. "Yes, I thought she would be something to smite my brother. It was a bit difficult but worth it." He walked over and grabbed your chin, dominantly but somehow gently, "Look at her, she's a copy of him." He threw your chin back in place as he walked back over to the woman. "He will find her eventually but for now, she's a good pet." As soon as he said that, you saw something out of the corner of your eye. It looked like a bird, climbing up the walls of this place. You wondered why such a creature would be in a place like this._ _

__Soon, Loki took the end of your leash and chained it to the wall. You sighed, sitting down in a nearby chair. Loki looked at you in disgust, "What, you do not like being a prisoner?" His eyes widened out of anger towards you._ _

__You rolled your eyes and looked at him, "I don't enjoy this whole 'damsel in distress' nonsense," you said using air quotes. He looked confused but still filled with rage as he walked over to you, stomping as he went._ _

__"Prisoners do not complain!" He said raising his hand to hit you across the face. You closed your eyes and braced for the impact, as you deserved it after taunting him. You cringed your face, waiting for the hit but you hear a quick gust of air and then a loud groan coming from Loki. You opened your eyes to see an arrow threw his hand. Your eyes fluttered in shock as you looked for him. You knew this was his doing. You soon saw a still silhouette of a man with a bow._ _

__You smiled up at Loki as he shot again, this time hitting the woman and pinning her to the wall. You heard a swift 'plop' as you saw he had jumped down, doing a flip in the process. He aimed his bow and arrow at Loki as he tried to use his magic but then shot his other hand, making both unusable. He then shot an arrow through the woman's foot while he walked into the tower._ _

__"Trying to kidnap and slap my girl, not smart moves on your part." He crossed his arms and then went to the wall, unchaining you. "Hey baby, sorry I'm late." He winked at you then helping you up from the chair with a small laugh._ _

__You smile up at him and then looked over at Loki, "My ride's here, gotta run. Oh, and sorry for ruining your whole, 'getting-back-at-my-father' gimmick. Nice try though." You gave him a smug smile once more but soon you saw him not giving up his own grin. Something was wrong. He wasn't just letting you go that easy for no reason. You saw the woman raise her hand, magic in between his fingers, and raised the dead behind you. There were probably a hundred undead soldiers, waiting for you._ _

__"Well, I guess our escape won't be that easy." He said then turning around and grabbing a sword, throwing it up to you. You caught it just in time as a soldier came running for you. You hit his sword, swinging your body and sword around to hit him in his skeletal knees, breaking his body apart. You gazed at Clint for a moment as he shot a rapid fire of arrows at the soldiers. You weren't worried about him at all, it was hoping that Loki and this woman didn't have anything else up their sleeve._ _

__After fighting for what seemed like forever, you made it through the soldiers. Clint grabbed your hand, running for the portal, which was across the bridge. Somehow, Loki had gotten free and the woman had fled. Loki flew over to the bridge, waving his hands around, making the break disintegrate in front of you two. Loki grinned as he ran toward the portal himself. Clint looked at you and smiled, "Hope you can hang on," he said as he grabbed his bow and grabbed one of his special arrows. You grip onto his waist and brace yourself for whatever was going to happen. He fired the arrow across the cavern and hit the wall in front of the portal. He then grabbed onto you and pressed a button which made the arrow pull the cord back which connect Clint and the arrow. You zoomed past Loki and Clint hit the button again, dropping in front of the portal. You turn around to see Loki stop in his tracks as he puts his hands forward. He put his scepter forward and braced for what was to come._ _

__Clint soon started firing arrows but Loki soon deflecting them using his blue magic. Clint jumped to another angle trying to catch him off guard but it wasn't seem to be working. As Clint was keeping his busy, you ran up to Loki's side, jabbing his side with a sword. His magic stopped as he hit the ground, his hand on his wound. "You made me do this uncle." You looked in his eyes as he body fully collapsed to the pain._ _

__His stormy eyes looked up to you and chuckled, "You are his daughter." He said with a small smile and laugh before Clint pulled you away._ _

__"Y/N! Hey!" He said, trying to shake you from the shock, "We have to get in that portal before it closes!" Clint soon gets you to pay attention as he points to the portal. It was getting smaller and smaller by the second. You panic and then take his hand, running with him into the portal just in time to lean your body back to fit into the blue glowing portal. You see Asgard again, this time with your father in front of the portal._ _

__You roll your eyes and then walk out of the portal as it closes behind you. "Dad-" you try to say but he just runs up and hugs you._ _

__"I'm so sorry Y/N! I should have gotten more guards. No! I should have guarded you while you were in slumber." He then pulled away from you to look at your eyes, tears falling from his cheeks._ _

__You looked at him, laughing a bit, "Dad, you said Gods aren't allowed to cry." You wipe his tears away but then he pulls you into a hug once more._ _

__"They are when they were scared for their daughter."_ _

__You two embrace for a bit but then you are reminded of your boyfriend's presence by the clearing of his throat. You let go of your father and then look over at Clint. He looks back you, smiling that crooked smile he always had on his face. "I'm going back to Earth, with you."_ _

__Clint smiled, taking your hand and then kissing it, "I'm glad to hear that warrior princess." You smiled back before walking to the portal and then walking back to Earth with your beloved by your side._ _


	6. Hungry Eyes (Clint/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Gaia. Clint tries to get reader to go on a date with him but reader plays hard to get. Oblivious reader woo. Also, the song lyrics is from Clint's perspective. He wants her but it's hard for him to show it. He wanted to make her see him but it doesn't seem to work. 
> 
> Contains:  
> -fluff  
> -Clint pursuing reader
> 
> Based off of the song Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen

It was a Stark party. Music filled the air as well as booze and small talk. That parties were always full of business men, some SHIELD agents, and the Avengers. After Ultron, Tony decided it was best to just relax with his team instead of trying to engineer something better. He had learned his lesson, at least for a while.

You were sat on a couch in the middle of Tony's part space. People would walk by and you wouldn't recognize them. You were a SHIELD agent and also good friends with (most of) the Avengers. When Maria Hill was promoted to Agent Fury's second hand, someone had to be taking care of the Avengers and with Coulson gone, it was up to you. Because of this job, you have gotten to know all the Avengers, including the new batch of them. Vision was analytical and ethical and it quite entertained you. Wanda was a bit closed off at first but she turned out to be a smart young women with so much potential. Even Falcon kept you on your toes with his crazy antics with Steve. 

Soon, you heard a presence sit next to you. You turned your head to see Clint Barton sitting straight up, hands on his knees. He was wearing a full suit, which was odd since he didn't believe in anything formal. "Hey arrows," you casually joked, "You enjoying the party?" You looked back to your drink, playing with the short black straw it came with.

Clint soon shrugged and then looked down, "I'm not a party man. You and Natasha are about the only two I talk to so it's quite boring when Nat's off flirting with Banner." Clint then looked over at you and smiled, "I'm assuming you aren't enjoying yourself too much either. You never seemed like the partying type." 

You chuckled and then looked over at him, smiling a bit, "Well, I enjoy a mingle every now and then." Clint smiled back and then buried his hands in the pockets of his suit jacket. "What's with the suit?" You darted your eyes from his tie to his face with a small grin.

He then ran a hand through his hair, as he always did when he was rambling, "Well, I asked Nat how formal it was and she said to wear something nice. We both know my "nice" is a button down and some darker colored jeans. I know how Nat would have scolded me for it so I wore a suit." 

You rolled your eyes and then laughed hysterically. Clint looked at you, not really knowing how to react. You stop laughing and then cross your legs and putting the straw to your lips, "Okay, what's the real reason for wearing a suit tonight?" You bite at the straw lightly, then sipping the alcoholic liquid into your mouth.

Clint shifts his body and then clears his throat. He leans closer to you and then speaks quietly, "There's someone here I want to impress. I knew they were going to be here so I decided to dress up. Nothing huge but wanted to impress them."

You nod slowly, with a smile still on your face, "Ah, I see. I bet they are quite happy to see you this way then. Have you been testing your luck with them?" You raised an eyebrow, trying to give him advice and help him woo this mystery lover. 

Clint smiled nervously and then chuckled lightly, "Well, I've been trying for months now but they don't seem to get the point." Clint then looks over at you, looking directly into your eyes. 

You gave him a confused look and then looked around the room for someone who could be looking at Clint. You saw a couple women staring at him from the corner and you gestured to them with your drink, "Well it looks like it's working, you got some admirers." 

Clint glanced over and shook his head. He looked back at you, intensely, "Them? No. Not the person I want. They are just wanting to hookup with one of the Avengers just so they can tell their friends." Clint then half smiled at you, "The person I want is gorgeous, funny, and is being so very oblivious. You'd laugh if you saw them. So damn innocent." He chuckled then getting up, "I'll be back later, I gotta talk to Nat." He then smiled, walking over to the bar where Nat was chatting with Banner, giving each other bedroom eyes without saying anything. 

As the night went on, you got up and went to the corner table, to maybe get some peace away from everyone else. You deal with idiots all day so all you wanted was to not be with idiots for once. One of those idiots, which you called idiots because you had to clean up after them, joined you at the table. The blonde God walked over, smiling as he gripped the top of the chair across from you. "Hello L/N. It's nice to see you came out to Stark's quarterly festival. I know you don't like them much so I didn't know if you would come." 

Thor was always nice, he always tried to be friendly, ever since he had been to Earth more and more. You smiled back at him, "Yeah, I have to watch over you guys so I thought it would be best to come. Also Tony said he would get my salary cut if I didn't show up." You laughed a small bit as Thor joined in on the laughter. 

"Well I was just thinking that we could have a dance together. You've been around here for a while so I thought I could entertain you with a dance." Thor smiled and held his hand out. 

You smiled a bit but then shook your head, "I'm sorry, I would, but technically I'm on duty. Raincheck?" 

Thor nodded and then smiled, "F/N L/N, you really are a sly one." He tilted his head, cheeks a bit red. You wanted to say yes because he was so nice to you and to be honest, you had a little bit of a crush on him, but you were at work. You had to be watching the Avengers, not dancing with them. As soon as you could finish your own thought you head Clint's voice.

"Uh- Thor, why were you bothering this nice lady?" Clint put a hand on his shoulder and then looked at him with eyes full of rage.

You were so confused on why Clint had even cared, he never seemed to care when Thor would talk to him any other time. He always just seemed distant when Thor would flirt with you. 

Thor looked to his shoulder and then looked at Clint, shrugging his hand off, "I was just asking Y/N for a dance. She didn't look quite happy here so I was trying to make this experience a little bit more fun. No harm here." Thor then walked away, bowing a bit to you before he left.

Clint then sat at the chair, huffing. "Okay why did he _really _ask you to dance?"__

__You sigh and then put the side of your head to your fist. You leaned against the table, looking over at Clint. "I don't know-"_ _

__"I mean, he has no reason to ask you to dance."_ _

__"Clint I didn't think he meant it-"_ _

__"It doesn't matter. He knows damn well not to flirt with you. So why did he ask you?"_ _

__"Why does it matter _that _much to you?" You raise your voice at him. You were frustrated. Clint wasn't your boyfriend but for some reason he was acting like Thor overstepped every boundary he had.___ _

____Clint's face lost color as he then looked down, not speaking a word._ _ _ _

____"Clint, you've been acting funny this whole night. What's gotten into you?"_ _ _ _

____Clint then growled a bit, pulled your chin to the middle of the table and kissing you deeply. He moved his hand to the side of your cheek. His lips were a bit rough against your own softer lips. They tasted like spearmint and some sort of whiskey. You fluttered your eyes shut as you felt his hand gently move to your jawline._ _ _ _

____After moments that lasted forever, Clint pulled away, only leaving a couple inches for your noses to be apart. His smile turned into a smirk, stretching miles wide. "The question is: How can you be so damn oblivious?"_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading! If you want a request please comment below  
> 1) who you want the story to be with  
> 2) what song (if you are doing a song request)  
> 3) plot if #2 does not apply
> 
> Thank you! xx


End file.
